


Weredogs vs Werewolves

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door, Mike Lu & Og, Total Drama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valerie swears revenge on werewolves after finding out about her ancestors along with Mike's ancestors who were bitter rivals and to have a war against each other's monster dog species to claim dominance and even earn the help of the Kids Next Door, especially Numbuh 5, who is a bitter rival to Valerie as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Avenge our Dead Mother

Years ago, back when people from all over lived together in harmony and peacefulness, there were a happy, though very young couple, child prodigy John Mazinsky and secret werewolf with shadow powers, Miranda Wolfe. They were about to go on another one of their dates and John was getting ready. John waved goodbye to his family as he went to the forbidden forest where he would go out with the girl of his dreams again before they would eventually be old enough to get married.

Miranda got ready too after some help from her younger sister and got ready to meet John in the forest, however, on her way there, there was a rather prim and proper boy from the school they both attended who was a teacher's pet and on the honor roll several times that he could give Drew Nelson a run for his money. "Hello Miranda..."

Miranda glanced at him and tried to ignore him, it was widely known that this boy had a stalker crush on her, but she was in love with John. "What do you want?"

"You look lovely today... Whatya say we get a soda or something?" the blonde-haired boy wrapped his arm around her.

Miranda removed his arm. "I'm sorry, Timber... But I really gotta go... I'm meeting someone... Goodbye!" she then dashed off.

"You will be mine, Miranda Wolfe..." the boy's eyes seemed to flash red as she ran off, ignoring him.

Miranda felt relieved and she smiled as she saw John play with his younger sister to pass the time, he was such a great brother and was a great boy.

"My date's here," John smiled, then looked to his sister. "We'll play later, okay Penny?"

The little red-haired girl sighed and nodded. "Okay..."

John and Miranda met together and it was all good, they decided to have a little picnic together.

"Is Timber bothering you again?" John asked in concern and sole caring for her.

"Yeah..." Miranda grumbled, then sighed. "I'm not hurting him though... I don't believe in using my powers for violence..."

John then shared some food with her and the two went on to enjoy their picnic together. All was at peace with them so far.

"Mother..." Timber came to the woman in charge of his life. "Miranda has rejected me again..."

"I told you, son... Werewolves are no good for you..." the woman turned, showing a shining green jaded necklace with a golden lace around her neck. "Werewolves are fools... Unlike we weredogs..."

"But Mother, I love Miranda very much..." Timber insisted.

"Well dear... You'll understand that if you can't have her... Nobody can..." the woman's eyes seemed to flash red like his. "As of now, werewolves and weredogs are bitter rivals..."

Timber glared with his mother, agreeing with her.

"You and your descendants shall carry on this tradition," Timber's mother told him as she showed her necklace to him and handed it to him to hold onto. "Katherine, go help your brother!"

"Yes, Mother..." a young girl with light brown hair walked over next to Timber.

"Go my children... Go now and destroy the werewolves!" Their mother demanded as she started to transform herself.

Meanwhile a young girl with mid-length black hair, wearing a dark blue top, brown capris, purple necklace, purple feathered earrings and orange and white shoes sensed something weird. She was named Theresa and she growled protectively for her family. "Weredogs!"

An older woman with graying black hair rushed to her and held her close. "Get with the others, dear..."

Theresa hid away.

John and Miranda went to have their picnic, but then heard the other wolves.

"Mother..." Miranda rushed to the alpha female wolf with John. "What is it?"

"Weredogs..." the woman narrowed her sepia eyes. "Led by Vendetta Thompson... Children, get inside, John, you better go home..."

John ran away, hoping Miranda would be all right.

"Silly Michelene..." the lead weredog pounced over the wolf that was the mother of Miranda and Theresa. "A werewolf can't beat a wolfdog..."

"You're wrong, Vendetta..." the lead werewolf pounced back. "You came from US and without us you are nothing!"

This led onto the war between werewolves and weredogs and it even got Vendetta killed by Michelene, werewolves and weredogs would be rivals throughout the rest of eternity.

Timber held Katherine as their mother was killed and he cupped his hand that carried her necklace. "We must avenge our mother..."

"Yes..." Katherine agreed. "Weredogs will outlive werewolves or we'll all die trying..."


	2. Lazy Saturday Afternoon

Cut to Present Day

It was bright Saturday day afternoon Mike and her friends, including Cindy, were waiting on Mike's cousin, Sky, to come over.

"Where is she?" Abby groaned, getting bored of waiting.

"Here she comes," Sammy noticed, getting excited now. "Oh, boy, she brought Jessie, yay!"

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, but do you remember my little sister, Jessie?" Sky prompted.

Everyone greeted the seven-year-old girl.

Jessie glanced to them and decided to come out and see them, waving a little. "Hello..."

"Oh hello there..." Cindy walked up to the girl. "Oh, you remind me so much of me when I was your age... Of course, back then, I had a book in my face..."

Jessie looked at Courage, who was standing by Dee Dee and smiled. "Doggie!" she chirped. "Can I pet the dog, Sky? Can I please?"

"Could she?" Sky asked the ballerina.

"Of course, Courage loves kids." Dee Dee allowed it.

Courage walked over to Jessie with a smile and allowed her to pet him, when she did, he enjoyed it very much.

"He's adorable," Jessie laughed and gave Courage a tummy rub. "Who's a good doggy?"

"Hello, losers." an unwanted voice called.

Everyone, including Jessie, turned around to find Sarah and Jimmy looking aggressive. Courage giggled from the tummy rub, not noticing Sarah and Jimmy right now.

Sarah looked at Jessie. "Who are you?"

Jessie didn't catch the nastiness, she took a break from Courage and went to meet the kids, introducing herself to them. "I'm Jessie Podemski," she told Sarah and Jimmy. "Sky's little sister."

"How nice for you..." Jimmy faked niceness. "What's it like?"

"Oh, it's really cool," Jessie smiled, she still didn't catch the nastiness in their tone. "She tells me great stories, makes the best dinner, we play the best games..."

"That's cool, better than my brother." Sarah replied.

"Your Ed's sister, right?" Jessie asked, still thinking she was making new friends. "He's so funny."

"Yeah..." Sarah folded her arms, more annoyed with her brother than finding him funny. "He's great."

Jessie giggled as she thought of the funny things she thought Ed did. "Eddy is funny too, he makes me laugh like Duncan and Abby."

"Uh-huh..." Jimmy sounded impatient.

Sarah just rolled her eyes.

"So, what're you guys doing here?" Jessie asked with a smile. "You wanna play?"

"We're going to the park." Jimmy replied.

"Really?" Jessie sounded delighted. "So are we!"

Eddy came over. "Jessie, there you are! Come on," he then looked at Sarah and Jimmy with a frown. "Twerps!"

"Twerps?" Jessie wasn't sure why Eddy would call them that, they seemed nice enough for her.

"GET LOST, EDD--" Sarah growled, then cleared her throat, trying to be nice and innocent for little Jessie. "I-I mean... Please don't bother us, Eddy... We're going to play with our new friend."

Eddy was then about to say something, but he heard another voice which interrupted him.

"Hey, Shrimpy, what's taking you so long just to get the kid?" Jo looked at Eddy.

"Jimmy and Sarah got her!" Eddy folded her arms.

"What, can't we have friends if you can?" Jimmy scowled.

"Yeah, get outta here!" Sarah sneered.

"You use people like how you used Cindy!" Eddy snarled.

"Use people?" Jessie looked at Sarah and Jimmy.

"He's lying," Jimmy lied. "We never use people! Honest!"

"They're lying!" Eddy told Jessie. "Listen, we're Sky's friends... Who're you going to believe? Your sister's friends or a couple of users?"

Jessie had to admit that Eddy had a point, she walked over to them.

"HEY!" Sarah yelled, not even stopping herself this time. "GET BACK HERE!"

"I'm sorry... But... Any friends of Sky's are friends of mine..." Jessie said to them. "Sammy and Ella are like my best friends and they know Sky."

Jo hugged Jessie, glaring at them. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves!" she scolded Sarah and Jimmy.

"Yeah, trying to manipulate a little girl." Sammy added.

"Yeah, especially since it's MY SISTER!" Sky was outraged.

Jessie was a little scared.

Ella saw this and picked the girl up. "Why don't we go see the animals of the forest, huh?"

Jessie was nervous, but smiled to Ella as they went off.

"Thanks Ella..." Sky was relieved, she then glared to Sarah and Jimmy. "Why can't you two just mind your own business? Like hanging out with Valerie?"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Jimmy yelled out.

"Whoa," Sky laughed at that. "Never said she was, Saturn Face."

Jimmy blushed and laughed a little, embarrassed now.

"EXCUSE ME, WHY CAN'T YOU GUYS MIND YOUR BUSINESS, WE'RE WAS GOING TO PLAY WITH YOUR SISTER, BUT I THINK SHE'S JUST A LOSER LIKE YOU!" Sarah shrieked.

"Sorry Sarah, but you can't fool instincts." Jo sneered.

Sky stuck her tongue out and left with Jo.

"Guys...?" Cindy called, she was practicing pull-ups that Mike taught her on a bar, but it was higher than she anticipated. "Help..."

Abby smirked and morphed into a lemur and hung upside down next to Cindy on the bar.

"Uhh... Hi Abby..." Cindy smiled and chuckled nervously.

"Isn't this a nice view?" Abby enjoyed it as she did stretches, hanging by her new ring tail.

"Yes... Yes... Nice..." Cindy chuckled. "Umm... Help me down?"

Abby laughed. "Okay." She then morphed into a falcon, grabbing Cindy by her talons and flew Cindy down to safety.

Cindy yelped as she was carried, but was then safely on the ground. "Thanks..." she then panted.

Abby chuckled to her.

"Nice work, Cindy, you'll be able to pass the pull-up part of your physical fitness test." Mike smiled to the younger girl.

"I don't wanna end up like last time in my old school..." Cindy shuddered. "I got up there, but I couldn't move and I wet myself in front of the class..."

Abby morphed back into her human form. "You wet yourself!?" she then laughed at the girl's misfortune.

"Abby..." the others scolded her for laughing at Cindy's misfortune.

"Oh, sorry..." Abby laughed still, but stopped.

"It's okay, Cindy, you'll get better," Mike soothed. "Besides, I'm sure Johnny will do better a gym teacher than your old one."

Cindy smiled to her. "Maybe you're right."

"Hey, big guy," Jo said to Ed. "Wanna get something for our girlfriends?" 

Ed took out a moldy piece of pizza. "I think Dee Dee might be allergic..."

"Ugh, not that!" Jo flinched in disgust.

"Oh, sorry!" Ed tossed it over his shoulder with a smile.

"It's gotta be something good," Jo said to him, then went into thought. "Hmm..."

"Ooh, my mom likes flowers!" Ed grinned, then looked thoughtful for a moment. "Moms are girls, right?"

"Of course they are," Jo gave him a deadpan look. "What planet are you from?"

"WOMEN ARE FROM VENUS AND MEN ARE FROM MARS!" Ed laughed.

Jo rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, Justine and Dee Dee were making something for Jo and Ed as well.

Dee Dee showed a necklace made out of daffodils. "Do you think Ed will like this, Justine?"

"That's beautiful," Justine smiled as she was making a necklace out of shark teeth after being influenced by Og and his father's, knowing Jo would like it. "Where'd you get the flowers?"

"Mom's garden," Dee Dee smiled proudly. "And I already asked and Ed's mom said he wasn't allergic to daffodils, just rabbits... Poor thing though, I guess we won't own a bunny garden after we get married."

Justine giggled to that as she was fixing up Jo's necklace.

"I like that shark necklace," Dee Dee smiled. "Where did you get the shark teeth from?"

"Og's dad let me have his collection, he felt he didn't need it anymore and I heard from my mom that shark jewelry is beautiful," Justine said as she got them to where she liked them. "Ah, there we go..." she then smiled once she finished.

"It looks cute," Dee Dee giggled. "Jo will love it."

"I'm sure of it..." Justine smiled.

Cindy walked by them. "Whatcha guys doin'?"

"Making necklaces for Ed and Jo," Dee Dee smiled to her. "Wanna make a necklace for someone?"

"Oh... Umm... I'd love to, but I don't have a boyfriend." Cindy chuckled a little, though she sounded a little sad when she said that.

"Aw," Dee Dee picked Cindy up and hugged her. "You don't need a boyfriend to make something."

"Mmm..." Cindy shrugged in the hug. "I guess I could make something for my mom or Sledgehammer..."

"That's the spirit!" Dee Dee chirped.

Trent was leaning against a tree, playing his guitar with Brianna and Ashlyn.

"Wow, Trent, you're really good," Ashlyn complimented. "How long have you been playing guitar?"

"Long time..." Trent smiled as he finished another song. "I took lessons when I was six or seven. Mom wanted me to kind of get out there and 'explore my creative vision' and this neighbor of mine decided to teach me how to play. After I got very successful, he let me keep one of his old ones... It's this one right now."

"How magical~" Brianna smiled.

"Could you play another song?" Ashlyn requested.

"I heard one on guitar that makes me think of Brianna every time I hear it." Trent smiled.

Brianna blushed to that. "Please play it."

"Yeah, let's hear it." Ashlyn agreed.

"Well... Okay, I might be a little rusty..." Trent said before playing the song, he was even going to sing along to it.

June and Double D were sitting on a bench, watching Trent play.

"My word, he's good." Double D smiled.

"Yeah... He really is..." June smiled as they enjoyed this peaceful lazy weekend day in the park all together.

"I have a weird feeling though..." Double D rubbed the back of his neck. "This day is too perfect... I feel like something might happen..."

"Oh Double D, you really need to stop worrying," June soothed him. "Nothing will happen."

Eddy smacked Double D on the back. "Yeah, Sockhead, you worry too much."

Double D sighed a little.


	3. Sector V

Five familiar kids, three boys and two girls, that were around Cindy's age came over then.

"Hey, it's the Kids Next Door!" Eddy recognized. 

"Yes, hello," the leader, Nigel Uno, also known as Numbuh 1 greeted them. "Is that new girl Cindy around?"

Cindy looked over as she was on the swings with little Jessie. "Yeah?"

"We were wondering we could have a word with you." the bald boy told her.

Cindy was a little nervous, but she came toward them, rubbing her arm a little nervously. "Am I in trouble?"

Numbuh 3 giggled. "You're adorable just like her," she pointed to Jessie. "Hey, Numbuh 1, can I play with that little girl on the swings, can I please?"

"Not right now, Numbuh 3." Numbuh 1 told her. 

Numbuh 3 went on the swings anyway and had some fun with Jessie.

"Ugh... They had to be at the playground..." Numbuh 4 put his hand to his face.

"I'm a big fan... H-How can I help you guys?" Cindy asked the operatives.

"We were just wondering if you would be interested in joining us, we have open spots all the time and what with most of us turning 13, we thought we would come to you." Numbuh 1 explained. 

"R-Really!?" Cindy sounded delighted. "You want me to be one of you guys!?"

Numbuh 2 looked at Abby and went over to the delinquent girl. "Hey, sweet cakes, doin' anything tonight?" he smiled suavely to her.

"Are you that weird kid who has a crush on Cree Lincoln?" Abby glanced down at him.

"Yeah, but I'm over her..." Numbuh 2 folded his arms with a charming smirk. "You seem like you could use a little Hoagie in your diet," he then cracked up laughing at his bad joke. "Get it? My name's Hoagie and a hoagie is also a sandwich!"

"Ugh..." Abby groaned at his cheesy sense of humor.

"So, what do you say you and me get a root beer float, baby cakes?" Numbuh 2 continued to flirt with her.

"Uhhh... Sorry, I can't..." Abby smiled, though a little evil in her eyes. "I kinda have this life..." she then took out her MP3 player and headphones and started to walk off.

"WHAT IF I GOT YOU A CHILI DOG!?" Numbuh 2 called to her as she walked away.

"Headphones, can't hear ya!" Abby pointed to her headphones and walked off.

"Man, what is it with you and teenage girls?" Numbuh 4 glanced at his best friend.

"Now, we'll contact you at home when it's a good time to see us at the tree-house," Numbuh 1 told Cindy as he was finishing up the KND discussion with her. "We'll tell you about enemies and you'll go through important initiation to become a true Kids Next Door operative. Do you think you can handle it?"

"I think so..." Cindy was a little nervous now, but she felt honored that she was asked to join an exclusive kids' organization. 

"Good... We'll see you tonight." Numbuh 1 nodded, then went to leave with the others. "Numbuh 3, we're leaving!"

"Aww... Numbuh 3 whined as she was gently pushing Jessie on the swing. "Five more minutes?"

"NUMBUH 3!" Numbuh 1 scolded.

"Aww..." Numbuh 3 whined again, she then hugged Jessie. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Jessie giggled, hugging her back. "Okay!"

Numbuh 3 smiled, waved to her, then went with her friends/teammates as they went back to their tree-house.

Duncan laughed at his sister. "I can't believe that kid hit on you! Man, that's hilarious!"

"It wasn't a kid, it was Hoagie Gilligan..." Abby scoffed to Duncan as she went on her walk.

Duncan kept laughing as he decided to join her.


	4. Enter the Weredog

Mike was getting a ball out of the bushes, but picked it up from someone across from her that made her narrow her eyes. "Valerie..."

"Michelene..." Valerie sneered back at her.

Mike growled. "I told you not to call me that!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Valerie laughed. "What're you doing? Playing with your friends?"

"At least I have friends..." Mike retorted, taking the ball back to her friends so they could keep playing with Jessie.

Valerie huffed, narrowing her eyes.

"What took you so long?" Sky asked her cousin.

"I had to get rid of a pain in the--" Mike was about to say, then looked down to Jessie. "Tush..." she then said. "Anyway, let's play, baby!" she then grinned in determination. 

They all then went to play their little game, feeling very peaceful and happy.

Valerie glared at them and crept away as they played their little games. She then went to a familiar house and knocked on the door.

"Just a moment..." a female voice said from behind the door as she was on the telephone. "What do you mean you're giving custody of Ricky over to me?" she sounded angry.

"Aunt Katherine, it's me, Valerie!" the preppy school girl called.

"Just a moment!" the woman said from inside the house, she then tried to argue, but she had no choice, she then hung up the phone and opened the door, revealing herself as she wore a familiar green jaded necklace with golden lace, revealing to be Mrs. Thompson from school. "Ah, Valerie... Come on in..." she then smiled sweetly.

Valerie smiled and went to join her inside the house. "Hi, Aunt Katherine," she then looked concerned. "You seem upset... Is something the matter?"

"My ex-husband..." Katherine sighed, looking a little fierce. "He's decided of sending our son over and for me to take custody for him."

"I don't really remember him that much." Valerie said then.

"He usually spent more time with his father and after we separated, Ricky went to live with him, but now, Ricky's going to be living with me from now on." Katherine explained as she went to get Valerie a brownie from a batch she just made.

"I saw Mike and her annoying little friends playing in the park, especially Sky Podemski's little sister, Jessie." Valerie informed.

"I see..." Katherine gave a nod and sat on the couch with Valerie. "Mike Mazinsky... Daughter of John and Miranda... You do remember your history, don't you?"

"Yes, John was a human and Miranda was a werewolf," Valerie looked firm then. "I heard they killed Vendetta."

"Actually, Mike's grandmother Michelene Wolfe did," Katherine corrected, looking angry that her and her brother's mother was killed by those wretched werewolves. "Werewolves... Can't stand them... They are our sworn enemy."

Valerie scoffed. "Worse than 'Crabigail'." she snorted, referring to Numbuh 5, not Duncan's sister.

"Sky and Jessie Podemski are the daughters of Theresa Podemski who's a werewolf as well." Katherine educated.

Valerie felt inspired. 

"Would you like to join your 'favorite aunt' in getting rid of all the werewolves so the weredogs can show the world who's boss?" Katherine grinned darkly.

Valerie grinned with her in agreement. Both their eyes turned a hellish red as they both shared an evil laugh just doing that. 

"Does Ricky have powers too?" Valerie asked her aunt.

"Why, yes he does," Katherine informed her niece and favorite student. "I have an idea for you and Ricky, since you're the only children I'll ever love," she then showed Valerie pictures of Jessie, Sammy, and Justine. "These are the girls I want you two to capture."

Valerie took it. "I'll do it, Aunt Katherine." she then promised.

"That's a good girl..." Katherine pet Valerie on the head. "I know you won't let me down."

"When should I go?"

"I would say tonight when they're all asleep."

Valerie saluted, her mission was set. 

That night, after dinner, Cindy was reading a book in her room after giving Sledgehammer his dinner. Suddenly, her computer beeped and it got her attention.

"Oh, I wonder if it's a new friend request from ToonFace..." Cindy put her book down and went to see it.

It was now, her computer was black-screened with white text that read 'It's time.' 

"Time?" Cindy wondered. "Time for what?"

"Kids Next Door, get Cindy!" a voice commanded.

"HEY!" Cindy yelled out as five figures came to her and put her in a bag. "Who turned out the lights? What's going on here?"


	5. The Recruit

After what felt like forever, Cindy was thrown out and she was on a wooden floor with Numbuh 1 in a chair in front of her and Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5 on his sides. 

"Oh... Hello..." Cindy greeted them, but looked annoyed from them kidnapping her. "A phone call would've been nice..."

"Sorry about that, but this is the only choice we have to send in recruits." Numbuh 1 replied.

Cindy rubbed herself and stood up.

"Now Cindy, pay attention... This moment can change your life," Numbuh 1 told her as the girl operatives beside him held out different lollipops. "The red one is the cherry, the sweet and delicious sucker that will take you right back home and you'll have no memory of what happened, this moment will be just a dream... However, if you take the blue one, the sour and tangy boysenberry, there's no turning back... So, what do you say?"

"Ooh..." Cindy frowned. "I hate sour... But... I guess I have no choice..." she shakily reached for the lollipop that Numbuh 5 was holding, took it in her hand and started to lick it, flinching from the sourness and whined, falling flat on the floor. 

"She's in." Numbuh 5 stated, now that it was official.

"Excellent," Numbuh 1 confirmed. "Now, we--" he then noticed one of his fellow operatives not paying attention. "Numbuh 2, what are you doing?"

"I'm thinking about Abby Nelson," Numbuh 2 admitted. "What a woman..."

This made the others roll their eyes to him.

Cindy recovered from the sour lollipop she was forced to take. 

"Can we really trust this girl?" Numbuh 4 remembered the last time they had a recruit. "I mean, what if it's those twins who live above a mountain or whatever?"

"She's not, Numbuh 2 did an analysis on her to check for anything weird." Numbuh 1 told him.

"When did you search me!?" Cindy freaked out.

"I got in trouble for causing a food fight about a week before you moved in," Numbuh 2 looked to her as he was at a computer. "My punishment was to put folders together and I saw your personal file from your old school."

"I feel so violated..." Cindy felt nervous now.

"Don't worry, Cindy," Numbuh 3 beamed. "I can tell you're a good person. I always see you hanging out with friends, even though some of them are teenagers."

"Teenagers..." Numbuh 1 hid a scowl, he still hated some of them, but learned that they weren't all bad.

"You got sent to the principal's office just for singing in the hallway?" Numbuh 2 read from the computer.

"Someone told me he had a strict no singing or dancing policy," Cindy shuffled her foot. "I didn't think she was serious."

"You got in more trouble than I did, Cindy." Numbuh 4 replied.

"That's sayin' somethin'," Numbuh 5 chuckled. "At least this girl has a brain though."

This made everybody else laugh, except for Numbuh 4.

"Hey, I got a brain!" Numbuh 4 glared at them, then tapped his head. "I don't even need a calculator in Math Class!"

"Spell calculator..." Cindy smirked, putting her hands behind her back.

"Q-A-C-U--" Numbuh 4 attempted to spell, then thought about it, but then glared at the girl. "Later!" he then stormed off.

"Don't worry, Cindy, Numbuh 4 is just a big 'ol sourpuss." Numbuh 3 giggled.

"I see that..." Cindy smiled a little. "So, do I get a codename?"

"Of course, you must..." Numbuh 1 told her. "However, you need to go to Moonbase, meet Numbuh 362 and she will give you your official name." 

"Numbuh 362's a girl!?" Cindy sounded surprised. "I thought she was a boy all this time..."

"No, she's a girl, no worries." Numbuh 5 told her.

"And a lot more pleasant than Numbuh 86." Numbuh 2 mumbled under his breath.

"Definitely." Numbuh 1 agreed.


	6. Son of a Weredog

Meanwhile, Katherine and Valerie saw a young boy with brown hair, wearing a backwards blue cap, a green with black stripes shirt, blue jeans with chains, and black boots.

"Ricky, it's good to see you," Katherine said while hugging her son. "How have you been?"

"Okay, I guess..." Ricky shrugged as he met his mother and put his bags away. "If you're a schoolteacher--"

"No, it doesn't mean you get special treatment if you're in my class," Katherine cut him off right there, looking very firm, but then smiled, putting her arms around Valerie's shoulders. "Maybe if you apply yourself like your cousin."

"My cousin?" Ricky asked.

"Yes... We're cousins," Valerie told him. "Your mother is my dad's sister."

"Whoa." Ricky didn't expect that.

"Since you're here now, Ricky, we'll start training you to become a real weredog outside of school and NOT IDENTIFY YOURSELF TO AN ENEMY!" Katherine glanced to Valerie when she said that.

"Hey, it's not my fault she got those other Kids Next Dorks with her!" Valerie glanced back to her aunt.

"Don't worry, Mom, I promise," Ricky promised he wouldn't expose himself. "By the way, who are the Kids Next Door?"

Valerie looked at him. Who hadn't heard of the Kids Next Door?

"They're a group of kids who use 2x4 technology and fight against evil adults," Katherine explained, icily and nastily. "They're not exactly delinquents, but they are a real pain."

"I live next door to their operative Numbuh 5, AKA 'Crabigail' Lincoln," Valerie added. "Her older sister is formerly known as Numbuh 11: Cree Lincoln, currently the most dangerous teen in the whole Teen Ninja Service for the man known as Father and his Delightful Children from Down the Lane."

"By the way, son, did you know that weredogs are werewolves' rivals?" Katherine prompted.

"I think I saw that in a book Dad has..." Ricky tried to remember. "Why is that anyway?"

"Because your grandmother Vendetta was against the Werewolf Clan that Michelene Wolfe formed," Katherine explained. "Some say they were old friends who had an argument and never made up... Some say there was a dominant species problem... Nobody knows for sure what really happened."

"We think the Te Xuan Ze might know though, but the current one is friends with the werewolves." Valerie added.

"Who are the werewolves around here then?" Ricky asked.

"The current ones are James, Jennifer, and Michelene Mazinsky," Valerie told him. "The orphaned children of John and Miranda."

"What happened to John and Miranda?" Ricky asked.

"Someone killed them... But I heard a rumor that Miranda wasn't actually killed and she's trying to reunite with her children when the time is right."

"And then there's Sky Podemski," Katherine replied. "She is the daughter of Theresa Podemski."

"Is she dead too?" Ricky asked about Theresa.

"Yes, but she died in childbirth, meaning she died giving birth to her younger daughter." Katherine explained.

"Wow." Ricky was surprised.

"Tonight, I have a mission for you to go with your cousin," Katherine told him like she told Valerie earlier. "I already told Valerie, but I want you to capture three girls named Jessica Podemski, Samantha McAuley, and Justine Reid."

Valerie grinned, eagerly and hungrily. "You ready to do this thing... Cuz?"

Ricky took the picture and looked determined. "Let's do this then."

Katherine darkly chuckled as her eyes glowed. "Excellent."


End file.
